Neighbors, Friends, or Lovers
by anatomygirl21
Summary: For Tommy and Jude being neighbors and best friends has always been easy but what happens when they start to have more than friendly feelings toward each other before being separated by different countries.NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1a

This is my first story. I am very excited. I have more than half of the story already written out. Can't wait to hear what you all have to say. I am posting Chapter 1 right now but before I do I will give you just a little background info.

Since the only thing that is the same are the characters and not the whole story line. Here is what you need to know right now and the rest you will find out later.

When the story starts Jude is 16 years old. She lives with her parents who are still together. Just like in the show she has a sister Sadie. Sadie is 19 but off at college. Tommy is 18 he is currently living with his parents and his sister Noelle who you will meet. 3 years ago he was in a boy band Boyzattack. Kwest his best friend was also in the group with him.

Thats all in background info you need. Read and Enjoy!!

I do now own anything!

Jude sat in her room looking at her pictures of her and Tommy. Tommy was leaving in 2 days and she didn't know when he would be back of if he would be back. They had been neighbors for the last 5 tears but in the last year and a half they had really had built a friendship. Their friendship was special they shared something their neither one of them shared with anyone else music! What was she going to do when he left no one understood her music like he did. No one believed in her like he did. She laid down on her bed looking at the ceiling. when Noelle walked in.

"Jude I have a great idea lets throw a going away party for Tommy and Kwest. What do you think?" Noelle asked with lots of excitement.

"Great Idea"Jude replied (with not so much excitement.)

"What's wrong?" Asked Noelle.

"Nothing" shrugged Jude.

"Jude, I have been your best friend and neighbor for 5 years. You should know you can't lie to me. What is it? Is it Tommy? Noelle sighed. "OH I know is someone gonna miss my big brother?" she asked.

"Why do you say it like that you know what kind of relationship we have." Jude questioned.

"We are just friends that both love music and we make a great team when it comes to writing songs. Tommy does not see me that way."

"Are you trying to convince me that you are only friends or yourself. Jude? Noelle asked raising her eyebrows.

"I know you really care for him more than you tell me and I also know that you are really special to him too. Even though he is my brother I will tell you this. Maybe showing him how you feel before he leaves will make it easier to say goodbye for both of you." said Noelle with a smirk.

"So should I just go up to him and say oh by the way I know you are leaving but I thought you should know that "I LOVE YOU" asked Jude

"You love him??" Noelle screamed out loud.

Just as the door opens and in comes Kwest and Tommy. The girls faces are in shock.

Who do you love Jude?? asked Kwest

_Will she tell him the truth?? _

Please Read and Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Oh Uh Um ... No one." Jude says as she starts to blush making her face turn red.

She immediately turns around to look away from the boys.

"So what plans do you guys have for tonight?" Jude says trying to change the subject.

Noelle and Tommy look at each other and start to giggle.

"What's Funny?" Jude asks.

"Well just when you are not comfortable talking about something you change the subject really fast. Trying to hide something?" Tommy says as he shakes his head and looks into her eyes.

Jude shoots Noelle a look that says "HELP ME?"

"So guys Jude and I were thinking about inviting some people over tomorrow night and having a party what do you think?"

"Hell yes! You know me. Any reason for a party, and I'm in!"says Kwest with a huge smile on his face.

They all laughed.

"Yea Kwest we all know you love to drink and flirt" laughs Noelle.

"Noelle and I thought we would have a goodbye party for the two of you. Since you both will be off soon shaking your butts dancing and singing before we know it. Plus we wanted one more good party with you guys before you start partying with all others girls that end up in your beds the next morning" she says as she rolls her eyes.

Tommy walks over and wraps his arm around Jude.

"Someone jealous ??" Tommy asks as he raises his eyebrows in curiosity.

Jude drops her jaw "Me ?"

"Jude's just jealous she hasn't ended up in your bed yet man!" Kwest jokes.

Jude's face turns bright red. She immediately turns around picking up her cell phone.

"Oh sorry guys but I promised Kat I would meet her for lunch. Call me with plans for tonight. See ya!" she says as she hurries out of the room and down the stairs and out the front door.

Tommy walks over to her bedroom window and looks out. He sees Jude getting in her car. He just stares at her as she drives away. Noelle walks over to him and whispers in his ear. " It's OK I know you want her to end up in your bed." she giggles and walks away. Tommy doesn't respond just turns around and follows as Noelle and Kwest walk downstairs. Once downstairs Noelle turns around and suggests.

" So Jude's parents are out of town for the week so what do you say for tonight we do take out and movies here tonight at 6 ?"

"Works for us. We are going to go over and talk to Darius about our flight. So we will you see ya later." Tommy says as he opens the door and walks out with Kwest.

**A couple hours later**

Tommy and Kwest walk out of G-Major.

"Dude 2 days we are leaving for BoyzAttack tour. Who ever thought 3 years later we would all be getting back together to do a reunion tour. Only one word comes to mind GIRLS!!"

Tommy shakes his head "Man you never change."

As he gets in the drivers side of the Viper and Kwest gets in the passenger seat and they head towards to movie store.

"What's wrong with wanting a different girl in a different city.? Tom, man are you not excited about going back on tour? What's wrong with you these days?? He laughs.

Tommy shakes his head and says "No I am excited just a little sad to leave" He starts to think about Jude then realizes that he is talking to Kwest and says "Well you know just because it has been so long since we have toured." Tommy knows he can't tell Kwest that the one thing he will miss more than anything is Jude.

Changing the subject he says "So I am thinking video store then food what do you think? Thai sound OK?"

"Thai? Works for me I will phone the girls and see what they want. Then I will call to have it delivered." Kwest says as he pulls out his phone to call the girls.

A few minutes later they arrive at the video store. Tommy and Kwest walk in the video store.

"So what are you in the mood for Comedy or Horror??" asked Kwest.

Tommy replied with " Well You know the girls hate horror movies." as he laughs and says" So I say Horror movies it is!"

Tommy and Kwest pick out two horror movies and then decide to pick up a comedy as well but agree not to tell the girls until after they have finished watching the horror movies. They walk up to the counter to check out and behind the counter is a blond hair, hazel eyed girl . She looks at both of them and then starts to scream."OH MY GOD IT'S KWEST AND LIL TOMMY "Q" FROM BOYZATTACK!!"

Both guys look around then Kwest reads her name tag "Sara" and says "Sara could you please keep it down!" as he rolls his eyes. Sara quickly apologizes as she starts to check out the movies. She keeps looking up at Tommy to see if he is looking at her, but he isn't, he is looking up at the new release boards above her head.

After a few minutes Sara says "You guys are all set" as she starts to hand him the movies.

Tommy looks down at her and says " What do I owe you?"

She winks at him and replies "Oh it's on me." She hands him the movies.

As he starts to walk out he stops he looks down at the recipe and sees she has placed her name and number on it with a message. "Looking for a wild and crazy night call me." Kwest looks over his shoulder and reads the message. Tommy smiles and walks out of the store.

Once they were out the door Tommy takes the piece of paper and crinkles it into a ball and throws it in the trash can before getting into the viper. As Kwest and Tommy take off in the viper towards Jude's house. Kwest looks over at Tommy with a confused look on his face.

"Did I miss something because that girl just offered you a wild night and you turned it down."

Tommy looks over and states "No just not interested."

Kwest starts to laugh and says "Since when is Tommy Q not interested in a wild night?"

Tommy looks over with a stern look on his face "Can we drop this conversation? Thanks!" Kwest shakes his head but does not respond.

Ten minutes later they pull into Jude's driveway. They get out of the car and Kwest grabs the movies. He quickly grabs the comedy and places it in the back of his pants and pulls his shirt over to cover. He starts to walk towards the house with both horror movies in his hands. They knock on the door but no one answers. They know the girls are home because Jude's car is in the driveway. They realize the door is unlocked so they let themselves in. Once inside Kwest sets down the movies on the table.

Tommy looks around and starts to ask "Anyone home Hello Jude, Noelle?" No one responds but they hear girls laughing upstairs so they head upstairs.

As they get close to the door they hear both Noelle and Jude laughing and singing to BoyzAttack song Pick up the Pieces. Tommy and Kwest both look at each other and signal on the count of three they will open the door and scare the girls. Kwest starts counting " 1...2...3" Once Kwest says three Tommy opens the door and both him and Kwest run in the room. They both stop dead in their tracks as they look at the girls. Both girls scream in shock.

Both girls scream "GET OUT" as they realize they are only in their bra and panties.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed I really appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter!!

** Chapter 3**

Tommy and Kwest don't hear them. As they are too busy looking at the girls. Tommy couldn't believe his eyes Jude has a gorgeous body perfect curves in all the right spots. He has seen her curves with her clothes on but never has he been so drawn to her body. Tommy couldn't help but smile. In the meantime, Kwest was looking at Noelle and only Noelle. He has always thought of Noelle as a little sister but at this moment he couldn't help but think how attractive she was. He was turned on insistently. Both girls looked each other after realizing that the guys were checking them. Noelle winks at Jude to play along with her.

Jude raises her eye brows "You boys like what you see?"

Neither of them responds.

Noelle comes over and starts to massage Jude's shoulders and Jude lets out a moan. Noelle starts to kiss Jude's neck lie and smiles at her.

Tommy still can't get this eyes off Jude's body. Once he hears Jude moan he looks up and realizes that next to Jude is his sister. Suddenly he turns and looks at Kwest then grabs him by the shirt. Pulling him downstairs "Man that is my sister you are looking at like that" he hits him on the back of the head. "Get all your dirty thoughts out of your head NOW!"

Meanwhile, upstairs Jude and Noelle can't stop laughing. Noelle looks over at Jude.

"Well I guess my brother has never seen you naked ?"

Jude looks over at her with a crazy look "What ?"

" Well I always wondered if you and my brother ever hooked up but judging from his reaction I can guess that has never happened."

Jude slaps Noelle on the arm."I can't believe you." smiles and says with sarcasm in her voice.

"Plus you know I don't see Tommy that way." she laughs.

Noelle rolls her eyes "whatever I don't believe you but I do know my brother sees you that way otherwise he would have not looked at you like that."

"What way did he look at me" Jude asked now interested.

"Like if Kwest and I weren't in the room he would have had his way with you right then he was mesmerized"

Jude blushes and changes the subject"Speaking of Kwest he seemed to have his eyes all over you."

Noelle smiles and raises her eyebrows " Yeah I know" she says.

"Please tell me you still don't have that stupid crush on him Noelle."

Noelle laughs " I plead the 5th."

Both girls get dressed and head down the stairs. Once they get downstairs they see the guys on the couch watching MTV. Tommy hears the girls come down and stands up looks over at Jude he blushes a little not sure what to say.

He finally says " Sorry about upstairs we were just trying to scare you."

Jude replies with "Yea I guess we learned a lesson always lock the bedroom door never know when someone will come and walk in." looking over at Noelle. Both girls laugh.

Kwest rolls his eyes and asks "Just curious what were you two doing with such little clothes on ?"

"Well not that it is any of your business but we were trying on our new clothes" Noelle says

"Well I would like to go with you guys to try on clothes next time you go" Kwest blurts out.

Tommy can't believe he just said that so he yells "Kwest"

Both girls slug him in the arm.

Just at Kwest yells "Ouch" the door bell rings Tommy jumps over the couch and opens the door to get the food. He quickly pays then returns to the living room.

"So what movies did you guys pick out" Asks Jude

Kwest looks over at Tommy and smiles " Halloween Resurrection and Scream."

" No way you guys know we don't like scary movies."says Noelle.

"Sorry couldn't pass up two free movies now could we" Asks Kwest smiling over at Tommy.

"Why were the movies free ?" asks Jude with a puzzled look on her face.

"The cashier had a crush on Tommy and gave him the free movies in return for a wild and crazy night." says Kwest.

"I see how cheap you really are Tommy." Jude states with a little bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Well smart ass I actually turned her down. I wasn't interested" Tommy says with a smirk.

Jude doesn't believe it so see looks over at Kwest who shakes his head yes telling her Tommy is actually telling the truth. Her only response was "WOW" then gives a flirtatious smile to Tommy.

After finishing their food Jude walks over to the table and picks up "Scream" then walks over and puts it in the DVD player.

"I can't believe you are ok with watching this movie" moans Noelle.

"How bad can it be" Jude asks.

Tommy and Jude sit on the love seat and Noelle and Kwest sit on the couch. They settle down and started to watch the movie. Ten minutes into the movie and Jude is already screaming and closing her eyes.

"If you are that scared you can hold on to me" Tommy says with a smile.

"Thanks" Jude replies.

Throughout the movie Jude holds tighter and tighter and ends up closer and closer. Her nails dig into his arm but he doesn't say a word. At the end of the movie Noelle and Kwest look over at Tommy and Jude. Tommy has his arm around her and Jude has her face in his chest. Tommy actually has his eyes closed with his head back against the couch.

"You guys look real comfy?" Noelle says with a loud voice.

Jude suddenly removes her head from Tommy waking him. Tommy opens his eyes and realizes where he is raises his head and smiles.

"Dude you fell asleep during a scary movie what is wrong with you?" asks Kwest.

Tommy replies without thinking " I was just so comfy couldn't help it."

"I bet you were" jokes Noelle.

"So what's next?" asks Jude.

"We actually rented American Pie why don't we watch that" suggest Kwest

Noelle hits him in the arm."Why didn't we watch that first."

Kwest just smirks "I will put it in."

Jude looks over at Tommy then Noelle and Kwest then states "You know I have already seen this movie and I am feeling quite inspired and feel like writing a song so does anyone mind if I go upstairs for a while?"

" Not at all " replies Kwest.

"Mind if I join you" asks Tommy.

Please Review!! Next chapter will be up really soon !! Also, WARNING RATING WILL BE GOING UP TO M !!


	4. Chapter 4

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

Thanks for the reviews!! I have posted a very short but cute trailer for this story on YouTube. Please check it out!

Username: Anatomygirl21

Name of Video: Neighbors, Friends or Lovers

Hope you enjoy!!

**Chapter 4**

Jude pulls Tommy's arm helping him up from the sofa.

"We will be back in a little while" she says

Noelle responds with a smirk on her face "OK."

As Jude and Tommy walk upstairs Noelle looks over at Kwest "What is going on with the them ?" she questions.

"I think they have finally realized how they feel about each other" Kwest says with a smile on his face.

Noelle shakes her head "They have really bad timing and I don't want either of them to get hurt."

"It is out of our hands" replies Kwest.

_Meanwhile _

Upstairs Tommy and Jude settle in on the floor. Jude has her journal and starts to say something but Tommy interrupts. " I am really going to miss you."

At first she is a little shocked then she realizes how sweet it was. She smiles and says "Not as much as I am going to miss you." She smirks.

"I guess I am very missable" he laughs.

For a seconds they stare into each others eyes. Then she slugs him in the arm."Ouch what was that for" he asks her.

"For ruining our moment."

He then pulls her close and starts to tickle her. "Ok Ok stop please..." she begs with a cute puppy dog smile on her face. He releases her.

"Who could resist that face?"

She grabs him an starts to tickle him on his side he jumps up. "Got you" she says.

"You think you are real slick don't you?"

"You so fell for my look?" She laughs then looks over to him.

With a serious look she asks "tell me something that no one else knows about you?"

Being a smart ass he responds " Not many people know I love music." he smirks.

Jude gives her puppy sad face again."Please".

"Ok" Tommy says "Honestly I am doubting wanting to go on tour because."

Jude interrupts him before he can finish."Tommy come on!"

He sits down next to her on the best " Are you going to let me finish.You wanted me to be honest."

Jude replies with "sorry go ahead." He smiles and takes a deep breath. " I am doubting tour because " he looks directly into Jude's eyes. " I think I'm in love with one of my best friends and being apart is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done. I have never felt this way before and it really scares me."

Jude sat there listening to him then realized he was talking about her. She smiles weakly not sure how to respond so she doesn't say anything. Tommy could not believe he had just said that what was he thinking. His mind was going through everything as he thinks to himself I made a mistake she doesn't feel the same way. He stood up from the bed ready to leave. Never had Jude an Tommy been awkward towards each other but this was different. Jude stopped him.

"Tommy wait" she jumped up and did the only thing she could think of she pushed her lips against his. At first Tommy was in shock but returned the kiss pulling her closer to him and deepened the kiss. As they continued to kiss Tommy carefully pushed them onto the bed not breaking the kiss. Tommy was now on top of Jude as the kissing was intensified. Tommy took his hand and started to rub her stomach.

(Tommy's POV)- Oh my... I have kissed a lot of girls but nothing has ever felt like this. This feels so right. Her body is so soft. Will see let my hands roam? Should I stop? How far does Jude want to go I know she is a virgin so I can't go all the way. Well I will take as much as she gives.

( Jude's POV) Tommy and I. 'WOW' this amazing I have never been kissed like this. I wonder what he expects from me I have never done any of this before what if I am not any good. What if I don't' compare to all the other girls! Oh no his hands are starting to wonder they feel so good but I know I am not ready to go all the way and I don't want to start something I can not finish for him just as she is thinking she feels is hands start to go up towards her chest...'What do I do...'

Warning Rating is Going Up to M soon!!

Please Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She pulls away from the kiss and whispers "Tommy."

He immediately looks up "What did I do something wrong ?" He now has a nervous look on his face.

"No... No.. I just don't know if I am ready.. I'm sorry"

Tommy smiles and gentle rubs her cheek with his fingers. "Jude you have no reason to be sorry I don't want to make you uncomfortable. We honestly don't have to do anything."

She hugs him "You are perfect." she sighs " I can't imagine what it will be like in a couple of days when your not here. Even though I don't see you everyday knowing your next door makes me feel safe. "

Tommy doesn't know what to say he knows how she feels because he feels the same way. He lays back on the bed next to her and pulls her close so he can hold her and she rests her head on his and whispers. "You are perfect and they way you make me feel is something I have never felt with anyone."

She closes her eyes and hugs him tight. "Tommy will you stay with me tonight. Just hold me all night." she asks looking up into his eyes. " I want to have you here when I wake up. Just for tonight."

He leans in kisses her on the forehead. "I would do anything for you and I can't think of a better way to spend my night. "She lifts her head to give him a goodnight kiss once their lips met the kiss lasted for a few minutes then they drifted off to sleep. Both of them realizing they have never been happier.

_Meanwhile_

Downstairs 'American Pie' has just ended and Kwest and Noelle are tired.

"Tommy and Jude have not come downstairs once since they went up. They better have wrote a kick ass song." Noelle said as she looked over at Kwest.

Kwest raises his eyebrows "Yea I bet they did." he laughs and stands up "Well they better be done because I am going to go get Tommy and take him back to your house."

Kwest starts to walk upstairs Noelle quickly follows. Once they reach the bedroom door they realize there is not sound coming from the bedroom no talking or music. Noelle carefully opens the door trying not to make any noise. Kwest and her immediately see Tommy and Jude both sound asleep . Jude was snuggled tight in Tommy's arms.

"I am guessing that they finally admitted how they felt towards each other." whispered Kwest.

They quietly shut the door and start to walk down the hall.

"It is already going to be so hard to say goodbye to you guys. There is only one day left." Noelle says

"Hopefully they can just make the most of it" Kwest winks.

"What exactly are you implying?" Noelle questions. Kwest just laughs.

"Looks like we are going to be sleeping here. So you taking the couch and I will take the love seat" Noelle asked.

"Well there is plenty of room for you with me on the couch!"

"Kwest how do you think Tommy would react if he came down and saw us laying together plus I am actually really exhausted."

"Yea Yea were you assuming we would be doing something other than going to sleep ?."

Noelle lays down on the love seat "Goodnight Kwest."..she pauses "There is always tomorrow night"she laughs. They both settle in and fall to asleep.

_The Next Morning_

Jude's eyes opened seeing the sun shine in her room she then felt arms around her waist. She smiles remembering who's arms were around her. She tried not to move much because she didn't want to wake him up. So she laid there thinking back to all the fun times they have shared then first memory that she remembered was when she first met him.

_FLASHBACK_

_She was headed over to Noelle's house to go swimming. Her and Noelle had become really good friends the last six months. Jude opened the gate and ran straight into a guy. "Sorry" she said looking up to his face. His eyes caught her attention immediately. The guy responded with "Oh I am sorry but I dont' think we have meet" he said in a seductive tone. "I'm Jude" she said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Jude. I'm Tommy." He was staring at her. She could feel his eyes and she was not complaining Before she could say anything he spoke up" I know I just met you but.." he was cut off by Noelle coming around the corner."Jude, Tommy I see you have already met." Jude was confused at first then realized "Oh you are that Tommy, Noelle's brother." she said. "yes and you are Noelle's best friend who she couldn't stop talking about. The one who is only fifteen" he said with a smirk._

_End Flashback_

Jude then flashed back and she felt Tommy move next to her. Thinking to herself 'does my age matter now' She then saw Tommy open his eyes.

"Good Morning beautiful" he says.

"Good morning to you too" she says with a smile.

" I hope it is ok to give you a good morning kiss" he says as he leans in and gives her a gentle kiss not waiting for her response. She doesn't pull away she deepens the kiss. She then feels his tongue against her lips asking for entrance. She allows him and they kiss for a few minutes.

Tommy pulls away and whispers into her ear.

"As much as I love kissing you maybe we should go downstairs and find Noelle and Kwest."

She leans up and kisses him on the forehead and replies "yes I guess its back to reality."

As they both get up from the bed Tommy leans over and pulls her into a tight hug and whispers "I don't regret last night and I meant everything I said."

She smiles 'Thank you last night was perfect."

They walk about the door. "I am going to use the bathroom then I'll be down in a second." She says.

Tommy walks downstairs and see Noelle and Kwest sleep on the couches. Tommy gets a smirk on his face and walks over to the CD player and hits the"On" button the music starts to blare out the speakers. Kwest and Noelle jump up and Tommy can't stop laughing.

" Man that is not funny" Kwest says with a seriously pissed look.

" Just having a little fun "Tommy replies.

" Well we figured you and Jude has lots of fun together last night." Noelle says raising her eyebrows. Tommy just smiles as Jude comes downstairs.

" Who was having fun" she says. No one answers

" Ok I'll take the hint."

"So what are the plans for today?" Noelle asks.

"well Tommy and I have to go home and pack because if we are partying tonight I know we are not going to want to get up early tomorrow morning to do it." says Kwest.

Both Tommy and Jude look at each other with sad looks on their face both of them were trying to forget that this would be their last night together for a very long time.

Noelle responds" Well Jude and I have to go the store and pick up food. Will you guys pick up the drinks?" she asks

Kwest smiles "and why can't you" he questions with a smirk.

"The drinks we want we can't buy yet and we both know you can with your fake id's and your popularity!" Jude says sarcastically with a big smile on her face.

Tommy comes over to Jude and whispers " You don't have to get me drunk to take advantage of me. I am already willing"

Jude laughs hits him in the arm and replies "In your dreams". While thinking to herself this is going to be a night I won't forget..."

**Thanks to all readers! I really appreciate all the reviews! I hope you enjoy!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews Hope you enjoy!! **

**WARNING ADULT CONTENT IN CHAPTER!!**

**Chapter 6**

"Hello we are in the room too... but you know what I don't want to know what the two of you are talking about. Tom we should go" Kwest says as he picks up his keys and they both head out the door to Tommy's.

As the boys close the door Noelle turns to Jude "ok dish.. What happened?"she paused "Oh and he is my brother so try and not gross me out."

Jude laughs and smiles "I don't know what your talking about!"

Noelle can't believe her "Oh come on Kwest and I saw you two cuddling in your bed last night so don't tell me nothing happened."

"We are just friends" Jude replied.

"Friends huh friends don't sleep like that come on" Noelle says.

Jude takes a deep breath " I don't know" she sighs. "Noelle what do I do the man that I love. The man that loves me is leaving tomorrow."

Tears start to form in her eyes. Noelle pulls Jude into a hug.

"Make the most of the time you have together have no regrets" she says.

Jude thinks about it for a few seconds then responds "Your are right now come on first to the mall and then to the grocery store. Hurry up we don't have much time."

"Mall" asks Noelle " Why do we need to go back there ?"

" I have to make sure that Tommy's eyes and hands are only on me tonight. If he is getting any action it will be from me only."

Noelle can't believe her ears "Excuse me what happened to Jude my best friend and EWW I don't want imagines of you and my brother having any action."

Jude giggles and smirks "ok I was just kidding."

Noelle just smirks "well I am going to act like I believe you. Come on lets go."

**20 minutes late **

Noelle and Jude are at the mall.

"So what kind of outfit are we looking for Jude ?"

"Well I figure we will be swimming first so I say new bathing suit and then maybe a top and skirt for later." Jude says with a smile.

"Well we don't have all day so lets get started."

They walk into the first store and Jude starts searching for a new swim suit. After ten minutes she comes across a black bikini with rhinestones.

"What do you think about this one? She asks Noelle raising the suit so she could see it. Noelle's mouth dropped.

"I never thought I would see the day you would wear something like that. What has my brother done to you??" she laughs... "He'll love it."

They continue shopping Jude finds a black mini jean skirt, some white flip flops and a white lace tank top. She pays for them and then they leave.

**An hour later **

Noelle and Jude get home and started to unload the groceries. They had just finished when Tommy and Kwest barge in the door carrying the alcohol. Jude smiles as she watches Tommy drop the alcohol on the counter and looks down at Tommy's bare chest. He is standing there is just his swim shorts. She had seen him without a shirt on but this time she couldn't help but stare. He was so fit and tan. Tommy notices Jude staring and smiles. He walks over to her and whispers,

"You like what you see. Just wait until later. "

Jude doesn't respond just smiles and smirks and shakes her head. Tommy then turns around to everyone.

"Well I figured swimming first then drinks later."

"Give us five minutes and we'll see you in the pool" Jude replies as she shoots Tommy a flirtatious smile while walking away towards to stairs. Tommy watches her walk away and admires her back side.

**Ten minutes Later**

Tommy and Kwest are both in the pool as Noelle and Jude walk out to the pool area. As soon as the guys see the girls they stop splashing and focus directly on the girls. Jude has her new two piece black bikini on and Noelle has a pink and white bikini. The girls see both guys starting at them and giggle. Kwest whispers to Tommy without thinking.

"Well I so hoping I will be get some from one of those two girls tonight. Either one or both would be great. Damn Man."

Tommy jerks his head around immediately turning towards Kwest and slaps him in the back of the head. "Both girls are off limits to you. First Noelle is my sister don't even think about it or I will beat the crap out of you."

"And why is Jude off limits ?" Kwest asks already knowing the answer just wondering if Tommy will finally admit it.

Tommy turns to Kwest looking him directly in the eyes " She is just off limits got it."

Tommy is a little mad and jealous that Kwest would even consider it. Jude walks over to the side of the pool and sits down and puts her feet in. Tommy swims over to her.

"This really is a beautiful day the sun is shining no clouds its perfect." she says with a smile.

"Yes it is but not nearly as beautiful as you" she blushes." That Bathing suit is really ice" Tommy says.

" Nice huh not exactly what I was hoping for."

" Well what were you looking for that you look hot cause you do. It is taking everything I have not to kiss you right now."

"What's stopping you " she asks with a smirk. " I wouldn't stop you."

Tommy places his arms on each side of her and starts to pick himself up out of the water. He leans it to kiss her. She closes her eyes anticipating his kiss. Then all of sudden a group of their friends Spied, Wally, Kyle and Jaime come out the back door and run towards the pool jumping in. Tommy pulls away and swims underwater. Jude sighs in disappointment.

" Well hello boys" she says.

Spied responses with " Hey Dude how's it going?"

She smirks "Great now that your here." she says with sarcasm.

All the guys say hello to Tommy , Kwest, her and Noelle.

Wally turns to Jude " When are all the hot chicks getting here?"

Noelle and Jude look at each other in shock. Both girls put their hands on their hips and Jude asked "What are we not enough for you?"

Spied replies with "Oh no you are more than enough for me" Tommy shoots him a look and Spied speaks up again. "but you both are off limits."

"oh really" Noelle walks over to Spied who is sitting on the side of the pool.

"So then if I did this" Noelle bends over and kisses him deepening it a little but just enough to tease him . She pulls away and starts to walk away.

"Noelle Alexis Quincy" Tommy shouts.

She just smirks and replies with "What he's not interested I guess I am off limits"

Jude raises her hand to give her a high five. Both girls decide to have a little fun so they turn towards the pool running and jump in splashing everyone. They hear the boys complains but ignore them. After swimming around and playing with Jaime and Spied Jude notices Tommy over in the deep end talking to Kwest she decides to have some fun. Kwest is sitting on the edge and Tommy is next to him but in the water. So Jude dives underwater and swims over to them she comes up just in front of Tommy but she is facing Kwest so her back side is to Tommy.

"Oh Sorry did I interrupt" she asks.

"you could never interrupt" Tommy replies with a smile.

" So Kwest excited abut leaving for tour" She asks trying to distract him.

While Kwest is talking she intentionally backs up just a little so she is right against Tommy. She starts to kick her feet like she is swimming so she is rubbing up against him just in the right spot. Tommy can not believe what she is doing and how it is making him feel. He is getting so turned on. This can't be happening with all these people around he thinks to himself.

Kwest is still talking about the tour but he realizes that neither one of them are actually paying attention to him. He starts to get up and both tommy and Jude finally turn their attention back to him.

"Where you going Kwest" Jude asks.

" I am going to leave you two alone I think you need it" he says as he walks back into house.

Tommy immediately turns Jude around to face him and pins her up against the pool wall. She wraps her legs around his waist. Tommy leans in and whispers.

"your playing with fire and two can play your game."

She just smiles with an innocent look a "Oh so your not enjoying it ok" she starts to pull her legs away he closes the gap so his body is against her she giggles.

" I never said I wasn't enjoying it but is this the right place."

"your right I don't know what happened I just got horny" she said with a little bit of embarrassment. She couldn't believe she had just said that. Tommy was shocked as well. But as she was telling him that he could feel himself getting more turned on.

He leaned in kissed her on the cheek then whispered in her ear.

"Meet me in the hot tub in 5 minutes and I can make you feel a whole lot better."

He pulls away and see the look on her face realizing she is nervous because she thinks he is referring t sex. He leans back in and laughs.

" I can make you feel better without sex. I know you are not ready and I would never push you."

She smiles with a sigh of relief. Jude looks around and notices that everyone else has gone in the house. She can't believe she was so zoned into Tommy she didn't realize. Oh well she thinks at least I get alone time with tommy. She watches as Tommy walks over to the hot tub. She smiles realizing that from the house you can't see the hot tub. She sees Tommy get into the hot tub and her mind goes crazy and she feels anticipation to go in to the hot tub. She walks out of the pool trying not to draw any attention or make any noise so no one comes out. She slides into the hot tub Tommy smiles.

"Damn you look good in that suit" She blushes.

She sits across from him in the hot tub. She feels the bubbles and jets and they feel so good. Then she feels Tommy's hand grab her feet. He starts to massage them. His hands are strong and when he massages her feet it relaxes her. He starts to move down her legs now massaging her calf's. She starts to realize just how hot he is making her and it has noting to do with the water. He lets go of one legs and holds on to the other and starts moving slightly closer. She has her head back against the side with her eyes closed but she can feel him massaging down her leg into her thighs and moving closer and closer. She can't take it any more she arches her back and moans a little. Tommy hears her moan and it makes him harder.

"Tommy is this your way of making me feel better ?" she asks flirtatiously "because it working"

He doesn't respond as he moves right next to her his hands still making their way down her thigh. His fingers stop at her inner thigh as he continues to massage her.

"Do you want me to go further up and really make you feel good ?"

Jude can't believe what is happening. Her and tommy alone in a hot tub and he is offering to please her by fingering her. Her mind is racing she is so horny and she wants him to oh so bad but should she. Without analyzing anymore she takes her hand and places it on the outside of his pants on top of his growing erection and starts to rub her hand against him. Tommy lets out a gasp at her touch. Jude smiles and says

"Does this answer your question ?"

Before being able to respond to her she gently reaches her hand to the top of his swim shorts and pulls them down just enough to pull his erection out of his pants.. She grabs him gently and starts to stroke him . Tommy can't believe how good she is making him feel. He then pushes her bikini to the side and slides two of his fingers into her. 'Tommy" she moans. He begins to thrust his fingers in and out of her faster. He can tell she is close to being brought over the edge so he continues by inserting a third finger. Jude has a hard time staying focus because it feels so good but she continues to stroke him. She can tell he is enjoying this just as much as she is. Knowing she is about to be brought over the edge she quickens her pace on him so they can orgasm together.

"Oh Tommy please don't stop" she moans just before both of them are brought of the edge. They both lean back in joy and pleasure.

"I must say I never felt better thank you" she says leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

"Well thank you for letting me enjoy it with you" he smiles.

She giggles then looks over at the house realizing how lucky they are no one came outside while they were enjoying each others company.

"You know as much as I love being out here with you we should probably go inside people are going to start to wonder."

He shakes his head and agrees. He places himself back in his pants and stands up to get out than reaches for Jude's hand helping her get out. He wraps a towel around her then a towel around himself. Before they start to walk towards the house.

**Please Review!! **

**The party has only just started they have a long way to go!! **


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to get this out. I am in the process of moving out of state. I hope you like it

_**Chapter 7**_

They walked in the back door and Jude glanced over and saw Kwest, Wally and Kyle talking.

Kwest looks up from talking "About time where have you two been ? " he asked raising his eyebrows .

"We were just swimming then hanging out in the hot tub." Jude replies before Tommy could answer.

"Well hurry up and change we were going to play a couple of games."

"Games" asked Tommy.

"Go change then we will talk."

Tommy grabs his dry clothes and follows Jude upstairs to her room. Tommy follows her as she enters her bedroom. He shuts the door behind him and Jude turns around.

"Oh what do you think you are doing in here ?"she asks.

"Changing of course" he says as he puts on his shirt.

Jude gives him a questioning look.

"What I have already been inside you why can't I just see?"

Jude looks up "Inside me?"

"Well my fingers have been" he laughs.

"Fine then I will turn around and get dressed."

She turns around towards her dresser and pulls down her bikini and puts on a baby blue thong. Tommy of course stares at her ass. Jude then slips her new blue jean mini skirt on.

"nice skirt" he says with a smile on his face. She turns her head to look at him.

"You dressed already ? " Tommy doesn't respond he removes his swimming shorts and puts on his boxers then khaki shorts.

"All done" he replies.

"Good well come untie the back of my bathing suite top" she says knowing he wouldn't say no. Tommy unties the top making it come loose.

Just as the door opens with Noelle stopping dead in her tracks Jude immediately uses her arms to cover her chest.

"Oh sorry didn't know what was taking so long Kwest said you were changing. I just didn't know you were changing together" she says with a grin on her face. No one responds there was a weird silence until Tommy spoke up

"Well I am done changing I'll see you both downstairs" as he walks out the door shutting it behind him. Jude immediately puts on her bra and new white tank top. Before turning around.

"Jude what was that I just walked in on." Noelle questioned .

"Nothing we were just changing."

" Yea I noticed that but together? Something happened that your not telling me? Come on Jude" Noelle begged.

Jude responded by opening the door and saying "We better get down there before they start without us" as she walked out the door.

Noelle just let out a frustrated "uh" before following her downstairs. As they reach the bottom step they see a group of people in the living room.

Kwest jumps up "about time girls we were just starting our first game."

"Do I even want to know what game we are playing" Jude asks.

Spied yells "Truth or Dare!"

"Oh no I don't think so" She looks around for Tommy but realizes he is not around.

"Tommy is ok with playing this" she asked knowing he hated truth or date.

"Dude it doesn't matter we voted and majority wants to play so you two have to suck it up and play." Spied says.

Just then Tommy comes from the kitchen carrying bowls of chips and salsa he sets them down on the table and the sits on the love seat then pats next to him as he looks up at Jude. Signaling for her to sit next to him. She sits down next to him.

"Tommy we are playing truth or dare" she wines.

"What " he asks.

"I already tired to get us out of it not a chance". She smiles "how bad can it really be" she questions.

"Alright who is first " Spied asks.

" I'll go first" Kwest says volunteering himself.

"Ok my first victim is Noelle. So Noelle truth or dare?"

"Dare" she says.

"OK pick one guy in the room to make out with for 30 seconds."

"Oh that is easy enough" she turns her head and grabs Kwest face and kisses him. They start out by slowing kissing then she feels his tongue asking for entrance. 30 seconds goes by and they are still going at it.

Tommy looks over at Jude with a shocked look on his face. Then yells "Ok guys it has been way longer than 30 seconds I think you can stop."

They pull apart smiling.

"ok my turn. Jude Truth or Dare ?"

" Why me " she whines.

"Payback for earlier" Noelle grins

" I am not going to like this but Dare"

"Ok we all know something happened outside with my brother today." she pauses "Ok well at least I know now everyone else does. So show us exactly what you two were doing out there since you wouldn't tell me." Noelle smiles.

Tommy looks at Jude with a worried look on his face. Then says "I don't think that is appropriate from everyone."

Noelle screams "Jude what did you do with my brother?"

Jude's face was bright red from blushing. She didn't look at anyone but Tommy. "How about she tells you rather than shows you ?"

Noelle sighs "ok".

Everyone in the room is extremely interested to find out exactly what went on with Tommy and Jude. Everyone knew Jude was a virgin and they respected that but they all wanted to know how far Jude would have gone. Jude was so embarrassed she didn't want the whole group to know how far or what her and Tommy had done. It was private but she knew she had no choice so she blurts out

" We pleased each other we did not have sex."

Everyone sat there in silence for a few seconds before Kwest replies with "About time you two."

Everyone shakes their head in agreement. Jude looks down at the floor still embarrassed. Tommy pulls Jude close and kisses her on the forehead and whispers " Sorry you had to do that."

She looks up with a smile "Surprisingly I am ok. I think everyone already knows how I feel about you." She leans forward and presses her lips against his for a short but sweet kiss. She pulls away with a grins on her face.

"Ok my turn. Tommy Truth or Dare?"

He looks at her in complete shock thinking to himself 'What is she doing'. He pauses then says "Dare!"

"I was hoping you would say that" she smiles "I dare you to show me and everyone else how you feel about me."

He raises his eyebrows. "Ok well make it PG" she says with a giggle. He puts his arms around her waist and pulls her close he leans in and kisses passionately then deepens it She slips her tongue around exploring his mouth. After a minute they hear someone clear their throat they pull away. Both with smiles on their faces.

"Ok Noelle truth or dare" Tommy asks.

" What I just went" she whines.

"Doesn't matter." he says with a smile.

She looks around and everyone nodes. Jude leans over and starts to whisper into Tommy's ear.

"Not Fair no helping."

Tommy and Jude pull away and look over at Noelle. " I pick Truth." Tommy grins and starts to shake his head.

"Ok I can't believe I am going to ask this but I guess it is payback for Jude's question. Have you ever had a dirty dream about anyone in this group and if so who?" He was kind of curious who his sister liked out of the group but he didn't want to know any details of the dream because that would just gross him out. Noelle glared at Jude then answered.

" Yes I have" everyone opened their eyes in shock. They began to look around the room at each other.

"Kwest is the one ok" she says.

Kwest was completely shocked. "Damn girl why didn't you tell me we could have acted it out."

"KWEST" Tommy screams. "That is my sister! "

Spied and Jaime start to laugh."Ok guys I think it is time for a break. How about some pizza then we can switch it up and play 'I Never' ?" Spied says.

"Drinking always makes things a lot more fun." smirks Kwest.

After eating and talking for a while they decide to dance for a while. Noelle and Jude were the first to start dancing. They started moving their hips to the music and Tommy couldn't stop thinking about how damn sexy she was and how well she could move her hips. Spied and Wally came up behind the girls and start to dance behind them. Without thinking the girls started to grin the hips into them. After dancing with Spied for a few minutes her eyes stopped at Tommy who was looking over at her. She could tell me didn't like the way she was dancing with Spied. She pulled away and started to walk up to Tommy.

"Is someone jealous" she questions .

" Me Jealous ? No way" he says

She smiles up at him "Whatever you say. I guess I will go back to dancing then." Before she gets a chance to walk away Tommy pulls her back to him. "Ok so I am a little jealous that Spied is who you are dancing with and not me."

Jude pulls Tommy to were Noelle and Wally are still dancing and starts to dance with him. Griding her hips into him. They are interrupted by Spied and Jaime.

"Hey Dude we are going to get going." Spied says as he gives Jude a hug.

"Leaving so early?" Jude asks.

"Well honestly we are going to meet up with some girls we met the other day. Sorry! But we had lots of fun and it looks like you won't be getting lonely" Jaime says with a smirk.

Jude and Noelle give each of the guys a hug and then watch Kyle, Wally, Spied and Jaime leave.

Noelle smiles and says "Well I guess it is just the four of us playing 'I never'!"

"Kwest and I will get the alcohol." Tommy says.

They walk into the kitchen grab the drinks and start to walk out when Tommy pulls Kwest back by his shirt "Hold up a second. I need a favor after we play I want to take Jude back to my house so we can talk and say goodbye since we have to be at the airport at 5am."

"Ok that's cool but I know you guys are going to be doing more than talk." he says as he laughs.

"Kwest she is not like that she is different and that's what I love about her. She's not ready and I would not push her ok? "

"oh man I didn't mean any disrespect. This girl has really changed you."

They walk into the living room and begin to play "I Never" Tommy ends up taking 4 shots and Jude took 2. Jude didn't want to be drunk because she knew that this was her last night with Tommy.

"I am done. If I take any more I will be drunk. We all know I am light weight when it comes to drinking." she says with a smile as she looks up at Tommy. Kwest realizes that it is time to give Tommy and Jude some alone time so he gets up and looks over at Noelle and winks.

"Ok well Noelle and I are going to go get some ice cream" as he grabs her hand helping her up and pulls her into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Kwest explains what Tommy had told him early in the night about wanting to spend time with Jude. She nodded her head figuring they would probably spend the night together. She leans over and whispers seductively.

" Well I guess that leaves just you and me all alone."

"Girl I love the way you think" Kwest grabs her by the waist and pulls her so her body is against his.

"Girl Tommy would kill me for even touching you"

"Well I guess it is a good thing Tommy will be busy all night" He shakes his head then leans down and starts to kiss her.

Meanwhile back in the living room

Tommy pulls Jude into a tight hug and looks down at her "You OK?"

"Yea I am good. Feeling good but not drunk." She smiles "But not as good as I felt earlier."

He shakes his head and kisses the top of her head. "I was hoping that we could go to my house for the night."

"Sure but one thing."

"Anything for you girl"

"You have to carry me. " He leans down and picks her up bridal style opens the front door and walks out heading to his house. He carries them into his house then into his bedroom where he sets her down on the bed.

"Tommy are you trying to seduce me" she giggles.

He sits down on the bed siting up against the head board then pulls her back to sit against him. He then puts his arms around her and leans his head on top of hers.

"No I actually wanted to talk to you and hold you." he squeezes her tight then kisses her on the top of her head. "Jude I don't' want to leave. I am going to miss you so much. I know we are just figuring out what's going on between us and it really sucks. I will be gone for at least 4 months maybe longer." He sighs "Jude you are one of a kind I know you are my soul mate and I didn't even believe in soul mates before I met you" she smiles as tears start to form in her eyes.

"I don't know what I am going to do while your gone. I will miss you like crazy."

"I will miss you like crazy too but Jude I need you to make me a promise that you will continue to work on your music while I am gone because when I get back we are going to get someone to sign you. So promise me please?"

"I promise"

"Jude I don't ever want to hurt you because you are the most important person to me and I'm scared."

"Tommy when you leave tomorrow I want you to know you have no commitment to me. I want you to be free and have lots of fun on tour and then when you get back we will work on being a 'we'."

She leans in and kisses him. He pulls away " I love you Jude Harrison and I promise when I come back I will be all yours and to be honest I will probably be lonely all tour but I don't want to take the chance I could hurt you. You don't deserve that so when I get back you are all mine that is unless you find someone else." He says with a grin.

She looks up into his eyes. "Tommy I want us to make love tonight" she whispers.

"Jude no you are not ready we can wait."

"Tommy I have never felt more ready in my life and I want something to remember you by. I want you to be my first."

"Jude are you sure we don't have to. "

" I want to I really want to unless you don't " she says as she looks down.

He lifts her face gently up "No I want to. I want to show you how much I love you and exactly how much I am going to miss you."

She sits up and turns around to face him. She leans in and starts kissing him gently at first then deepens the kiss with more passion and love. Tommy gently picks her up by the hips and lays her down on the bed. He breaks the kiss and starts to trail kisses along her neck line them nibbles on her ear. Tommy places one of his hands on Jude's stomach and starts to slowly push up her shirt. He slides down a little and starts giving soft kisses on her stomach. After kissing down to the top of skirt. He unbuttons her skirt. She raises her hips and he pulls it off tossing it onto the floor. She leans up and pulls him up to her face kissing him hard and passionately. She raises her arms allowing him to lift her shirt over her head. Tommy looks down at her laying down in front of him in a blue lace bra and panties. He can tell from the look on her face that she is self conscious. He leans down "You have nothing to worry you are beautiful inside and out." She smiles and starts to relax. He unhooks her bra and starts to massage her breast "I want to touch and kiss every part of you." She reaches for his shirt pulling it over his head and runs her hands up and down his chest then his back. He moves his mouth down and starts swirling his tongue around her nipple first the left then moves over and gives the right one the same attention. Driving her crazy. His hands start to go up her thigh until he reaches her panties. He starts to rub her on the outside of her panties feeling exactly out wet she is. He then slides her panties to the side and pushes two fingers into her. "Oh Jude you are so wet" he says "That is what you do to me"

He picks up his pace with his fingers. She moans and reaches for the button on his pants. He feels her walls tighten and knows she is close he quickly removes his fingers and she wines "Tommy" "Patience baby patience. I want this to be memorable." He pulls down her panties and gently spreads her legs apart as he places his face in between her legs. He slides his tongue in and out of her and then swirls it around inside of her. She moans loud "Tommy oh Tommy please don't stop " she begs. He continues using his tongue to stroke her clit up and down. "Tommy…god..oh god it feels so good…." Jude managed to get out. He feels her walls tighten and then all her juices slip into his mouth. He licks her clean making sure to lick every drop of her juices. Jude just lays there and lets her orgasm spread through her body. As she realizes how good she feels. Tommy brings his mouth to hers and starts kissing her letting her taste herself. "m mm.. I taste good" she giggles "Baby you taste amazing." he replied. "Well I want to know exactly how you taste too." She pulls down his pants then his boxers. She looks down at his erection and she sees how hard he is and exactly how big he is. She pushes him back onto the bed. He feels her start to stroke him with her hand. Then he feels her mouth on the tip of his erection. She takes him into her mouth. Her mouth was so warm and wet, and it moved so damn slowly. He was now panting and moaning her name in time with her sucking and licking. He was getting close and he didn't want it to be over yet so he sat up instantly and pulled her face up to his. " As much as I want you to continue I won't to be inside of you when I cum" he whispered then pulled her in hard and kissed rough. He laid her back down on the bed. Then reached over to his night stand and pulled out a condom. He ripped open the package and and placed it on his erection. He laid down on top of you and took his erection in his hand and slowly started to rub it against her opening. "I am so sorry this is going to hurt but it will be over soon. I promise" She nodded and then closed her eyes anticipating the pain. Tommy leaned down and kisses her passionately . "Baby open your eyes and look at me it will make it better." She opened her eyes and saw him staring back at her. She smiled softly. He placed his erection back at her opening pushing in slowly. He stopped instantly when he heard he gasp in pain. " I hate hurting you but it will be over soon I promise" he whispered with that he pushed into her deeper breaking her hymen. He heard her gasp in pain at first then once he was completely inside of her he heard her moan in pleasure. He looked into her eyes and she nodded for him to continue. He picked up his pace thrusting inside her he didn't want to be rough with her since it was her first time but she thought different "Tommy harder" she moaned. He responded to her with thrusting harder and harder into her "Oh Jude you feel so good". "oh Tommy don't stop I am going to.." before she could finish talking she was brought to her orgasm and with one final thrust Tommy was too. He collapsed on top of her resting his head on her chest. Neither one of them spoke for a minute both just taking in exactly what had happened. "WOW is all I can say" Jude giggle finally breaking the silence. Tommy nodded picking up his head and leaning up and kissing her " I have never felt like that before. Your different. " she raised her eyebrows nervous of what he was saying. Seeing her reaction he continues"No different good. There was just something that felt so right about that" he smiles back at her. " I am in love with you and I know I will be forever" he lifts himself off and pulls himself out of her. He lays down next to her pulls the sheet over them and pulls her into his arms. "Stay with me tonight." she nods " I don't want tomorrow to come" He shakes his head and agrees with her. "No matter what happens in the next couple of months I will never forget this night." "I love you Tommy" "I love you too Jude." The both close their eyes and drift off to sleep. Not wanting tomorrow to come.

Next Morning 4 A.M.

Tommy's phone started to buzz. He quickly grabbed it trying not to wake Jude. He opened the phone and saw a Text Message from Kwest.

K/T- Be ready to leave in 20 minutes.

T/T- ok

He shuts the phone and placed in on the night stand. He didn't want to leave but he knew that this is what he needed to do and if he didn't he would end up regretting it. He slowly and careful got out of bed not waking Jude. He quickly went in the bathroom showered and got dressed. He came back into the bedroom and just stared at her. He went over to his dresser drawer and pulled out a little box. He then pulled out a piece of paper and start to right her a note. He knew it wouldn't be enough but he couldn't wake her up. He didn't know if he would be able to say goodbye to her. He had to do it this way. After finishing he placed the box and letter on the night stand next to her. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead and whispered "I love you Jude Harrison." He closed his eyes and pulled back. He walked over and grabbed his suitcase and starting walking out the door. He knew that if he turned around that he wouldn't leave. He proceeded out the front door where he saw Kwest standing by the car. Kwest looked over at Tommy seeing the hurt in his eyes. "You ok man?" Tommy didn't respond he put his bags in the car and got in the car. Just staring at the house. The whole ride to the airport was quiet not a word spoken.

Jude start to move around in bed. She turned over and noticed that Tommy was not next to her. She sat up in bed realizing where she was and what happened last night she smiled. She looked around the room in search of Tommy. 'He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye' she thought to herself. Her eyes stopped when she noticed that the suitcase he had packed was gone. Her heart stopped she turned to look at the clock and stopped when she say the letter and box. Jude quickly picked up the note and began to read it.

_Jude,_

_I am sorry I didn't wake up. I just couldn't see the sadness in her eyes when I left. I wanted to remember the smile on her face. The one I saw last night. I want you to know that you are special. Being away from you is going to be the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I am in love with you Jude Harrison and last night was incredible. I will be thinking about you everyday and I will miss you like crazy. _

_Love Always,_

_Tommy _

_P.S. Inside the box is something I bought a while ago for you and I knew now was the perfect time to give it too you. I hope you love it._

_Remember "You'll always be my star"_

As Jude finishes reading the letter tears begin to come down her face. She knew it would only be a couple of months but it was going to be the hardest months of her life. For the past few years he had been her rock and now he was gone. What was she going to do. She knew deep down that she had to be strong for Tommy she knew that is what he would have wanted. She opened the box and was in 'Aw'. It was the prettiest piece of jewelry she had ever seen and it was hers. She was so amazed at how well he knew her it was just her style. She pulled the ring out of the box and saw the engraved message "You'll always be my star."

/department/adina/jewelry/id/images/Products/adina-star-ring-diamondslv-thumb.jpg

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

** I apologize for taking so long I have been moving out of state so it has not been fun!!**

**But I am writing lots again so here is Chapter 8 and Chapter 9 will be up by the end of the weekend!!**

** CHAPTER 8**

**4 weeks later!**

Jude wakes up to the sound of her alarm on her cell phone going off. She tosses and turns before turning off the alarm.

Noelle who was asleep on the floor rolls over "why in the hell is your alarm going off at 9am?" she asks still half asleep.

Jude sits up wide awake "I am waiting for a call!" she says with a smile on her face.

"Please tell me you didn't wake me up this early so you can talk to my brother!" Noelle groans.

"He only has so much time and I don't mind walking up this early. You can go back to bed if you want! No one said you had to get up." she said with a sarcastic tone!

Noelle rolled her eyes. "How many times a day do you guys talk?"

Jude smiles, "Not nearly enough. Only like 2 or 3 times, but sometimes he calls me in the middle of the night when he can't sleep ."

Noelle shakes her head. "He's my brother and I only talk to him twice a week!"

Before Jude can respond to Noelle her phone starts to ring. She looks down at the phone and Tommy's picture pops up. Jude jumps off her bed and starts to run out the bedroom door. She flips open her phone. **"hello".**

**"****Good Morning Beautiful." Tommy says with a bright smile. **

**"****Good Morning to you too! How are you? She asks.**

**"****Good I guess, just missing you tons." He says sadly.**

**"****I miss you too" She said with a sad smile.**

**"****What are your plans for today?" he asks trying to change the subject.**

**"Um, not too much. Noelle and I were up late last night watching movies. So we'll probably just stay home and relax." She says with a yawn. "Sorry, what about you?" She asks making coffee**

**"I have an autograph signing thing later today, then back on the tour bus and off to New York. We have a concert up there in 4 days. But the good news is after that concert I get a few days break before the next one." He pauses, "I just don't know what I will do in those few days. Except maybe miss you like crazy. "**

**Jude giggles "I bet you can find a couple of hot girls to keep you busy..."**

**"The only girl I want is not in New York." He said longingly and Jude smiles.**

**As she is about to respond she hears Kwest in the background telling Tommy that they have got to go.**

**"I'm sorry but I gotta go. I will have you on my mind all day. I'll call you later.." He says disappointed he has to get off.**

**Jude sighs "Don't forget I love you and miss you like crazy."**

**"I love you too Jude" Tommy said, and then she heard nothing.**

Jude closes her phone and then closes her eyes she has never missed anyone this much. She cannot wait. In 6 weeks Tommy will be home and he will be all hers.

_**BACK WITH TOMMY…**_

He closes his and looks at it for a couple seconds. He misses her so much, and can't wait to be back in her arms. He loves hearing her voice it is so soft and sweet. He looks around at all the people in room and can now fully appreciate the saying "You can be lonely in a room full of people." It doesn't feel the same without her. As his mind wanders in thoughts about her, Kwest taps him on the shoulder "You ready to leave?" Tommy nodes his head and starts to walk off with Kwest.

He stops instantly and gets a great idea. "Kwest give me five minutes I have something I have got to take care of." Tommy walks away and pulls out this phone. He dials a number "Yes I would like to have something delivered."

_**BACK WITH JUDE…**_

Jude and Noelle are sitting at the table eating lunch.

"Do you think Tommy is hooking up with a different girl in every city?" Jude asks. She knows Tommy has a reputation and even though he says he has been faithful the whole time, she just gets nervous because he can have any girl he wants. Why would he want her?

"Jude, Tommy tells you he loves you. He has never told another girl that. You're special. I know my brother and I don't think he would do anything to hurt you." Noelle says laying a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Thanks, I guess I just don't see what he sees in me." Jude says shaking her head. Just then the doorbell rings. Noelle and Jude look at each other with a questioning look. They weren't expecting any company. They both get up and walk over to the door and open it. They see a delivery man holding two dozen red roses.

"Hello I am looking for Jude Harrison." he says with a kind smile

"That's me." she says taking the roses.

"You also have this envelope too Ms. Harrison, and can you sign this please?" he asks as has he hands her the padded envelope.

Jude hands the flowers to Noelle and signs. She comes inside and shuts the door then meets up with Noelle who has migrated to the table. Jude smells the roses and smiles.

"And you were worried he was with other girls" Noelle says sarcastically.

Jude giggles and takes the envelope that Noelle hands her. "Just so you know I'm taking half of these." Noelle says admiring the flowers.

"Sure sure," Jude said opening the envelope.

_**Jude,**_

_**I found a way to have a great couple of days off. The best part is I get to spend it with the girl I love.. **_

_**See you in a few days!! I miss you!! **_

_**Love you,**_

_**Tommy **_

Jude has a confused look on her face and then pulls out 2 airline tickets to New York. She looks over at Noelle.

"WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK." She squeals.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! HOPE YOU ENJOY!!**_

_** CHAPTER 9**_

_**3 days later **_

Noelle and Jude are sitting at the terminal waiting for the plane to start boarding. Both had their IPods on listening to music. Jude couldn't stop tapping her hand on her knee. Noelle pulled one of her headphones out of her ear. "What is wrong with you? Are you nervous or something?" Noelle asked.

Jude didn't respond she was in thought ' I wonder what all of Tommy's band friends are going to think about me. I wonder what Tommy has told them. I doubt he has even mentioned my name to them.' she was pulled out of thought when Noelle pulled out her headphone off.

"Jude I'm talking to you? I have been waving my hand in front of your face for like five minutes." Noelle exaggerated, it was really only like thirty seconds.

"Oh sorry, I'm just thinking about New York." Jude said shaking her head trying to focus.

"Are you nervous about seeing Tommy?" She asked amused.

Jude looked down at the ground, "I don't know what to do or how to act around him and his friends."

"You guys will probably be all over each other the second your eyes connect." Noelle said blowing it off.

Jude shook her head, "Why do you think that? Just because we had sex once doesn't mean we are going to do it again."

Noelle grinned "So you are telling me that you guys have not talked about sex the whole 4 weeks he has been gone. I know my brother and I totally doubt that."

Jude smiled as the memory from 2 weeks ago over took her.

_**Flashback**_

_T- "Jude, you have no idea how much I wish you were here with me"_

_J- "I miss you too"_

_T- "I wish I could just hold you, touch you , and kiss every part of you ."_

_J- "Mmm that sounds good."_

_T- "Every night after I get off the phone with you I have to go and take a cold shower that is what you do to me"_

_J - "Really" she says in a seductive tone. "I really wish I could help you."_

_T- "Maybe you can. Have you ever had phone sex?" he asked _

_J- "No but if it makes me feel anything like sex did then I am up for it."_

_T- "Well I can't promise it will be as good as me but we can try."_

_T- "What are you wearing?"_

_J- "White Tank Top and short black boxer shorts." She hears Tommy moan. _

_T- "I so wish I could see you right now. I can only imagine how good you look." _

_She grinned "What are you wearing?"_

_T- "T-shirt and Boxers" She giggles_

_T- "Remove your tank top and gently massage your breasts."_

_J- " Mmm… rub your hands up and down your erection but don't go inside your boxers, not yet. I want you to be hard before feeling yourself."_

_T- " Oh baby I am already so hard just from hearing your voice.. I want you to slip your fingers underneath your boxer shorts."_

_J- "Oh I am so wet."_

_T- "Thrust your fingers in and out fast just like I did." He pauses. "Does it feel good baby?"_

_J- "Oh Oh it feels so good."_

_Jude moans and makes Tommy so hard he grabs his erection and pulls it out of his boxers. He began to stroke himself. He started off slowly than faster and faster._

_T- "Oh Jude I am so close."_

_J- "So am I." _

_A few minutes later they both climaxed_

_T- "God I miss having you next to me. My hand gets the job done but it doesn't feel nearly as good as you do."_

_Jude was still recovering from her orgasm. "I know what you mean"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Jude was pulled back to realty when Noelle began hitting her in the arm.

"Jude hello" she slugged her again

"What" Jude yelled

"We are boarding come on"

They picked up their carry on bags and boarded the plane. After finding their seats they settled in.

"What in the world were you thinking about before?" Noelle questioned.

Jude smiles "just thinking about some good times."

Noelle just grinned "I don't even want to know, do I?"

Jude didn't respond all the nerves she had prior were gone. After she had remembered that night she remembered how comfortable they are together. She no longer cared about anything except seeing Tommy. She put in her headphones and closed her eyes.

She woke up 2 hours later to Noelle tapping her on the shoulder.

"We are landing" Noelle said.

Jude waited for the plane to open the doors she got her stuff together and grabbed Noelle's arm.

"Come on hurry up" she said.

Noelle was trying to keep up with Jude who was power walking through the airport.

"Tommy said he would meet us at baggage claim right?" Jude yelled back to Noelle.

Before Noelle could respond they entered baggage claim. She saw her brother off to the left. "Jude over there" she said pointing.

Tommy was almost pacing as he watched for them, they had landed about ten minutes ago and he couldn't wait to see her beautiful face. As he looked in the direction they would be coming from he saw a blond head almost running.

The minute they saw each other she dropped her bags running and jumping straight into her arms. He spun her around and captured her lips, softly at first then deeper. The kiss was full of passion. After a few seconds they pulled away. "God I've missed you." He whispered against her lips.

"I know how you feel." Jude said pecking him again with a giggle.

Tommy went over and gave Noelle a hug, "Hey sis."

"Where's Kwest?" Noelle asked

"Well geeze I see how important I am. No, hi Tommy how have you been or you look good Tommy miss home. No the first thing that comes out of your mouth is, where's Kwest?"

Noelle and Jude just giggled, "Hi Tommy, how have you been? You look good. Do you miss home? Where's Kwest?" She said with an innocent smile.

Tommy chuckled and rolled his eyes, "He's at the hotel and we'll meet up with him later tonight." Tommy said before picking up the girls bags "Come on girls I got you a suite at the hotel I'm staying at."

Once they reached the hotel they walked over to the front desk to get the keys. Tommy handed the girls their keys, "Unfortunately we have our show tonight, but then the rest of the week I'm yours." He said looking over to Jude with a smile. "Right now I have a sound check, so go settle in and I will try to see you before I go on stage." He says as they walk over to the elevator.

Noelle says goodbye as the elevator shows up. "I'll be up in a minute" Jude says. She pulls Tommy into a hug.

"It feels so good to have you in my arms." he says.

"I know I missed you too." She said pulling back giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Go before your late.

He kisses her forehead, "I'll see you later."

He pulls away and heads for the door casting a backwards glance at Jude before walking out. Jude pressed the button for the elevator and smiles. Right now she is in seventh heaven knowing that in a matter of hours she will see his face again.

Jude opens the door to the hotel room. She looks around in search of Noelle but does not see her. As she reached the bathroom she hears Noelle throwing up. She opens the door to see Noelle on her knees leaning over the toilet. Jude rushes over to her and pulls her hair back

"Are you ok?" She asks.

Noelle nodes her head then wipes her mouth "I think it's just something I ate."

"Do you want to stay in tonight? I can call Tommy and tell him, it's not a problem" Jude asked rubbing her back soothingly.

"No, No I'll feel better. Just let me take a shower first." She said with a slight smile

"Ok." Jude said and walked out of the bathroom so Noelle could undress.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS **

** CHAPTER 10**

**1 hour later**

Noelle and Jude walked out of the elevators. As they walked through the hotel heads turned...

Jude was in a black runched fitted, strapless dress. She wore white three inch, satin, open toed pumps, her favorites. Her golden locks were curled and flowed over her shoulders.

Noelle was in a Spanish red, V-neck halter dress. It had an empire waist, pleated at the bodice, and a full gathered skirt. To complete her outfit she wore diamond stud earrings, silver heart pendent necklace, and black pumps that showed off her long legs.

The girls walked out the front door of the hotel and stopped when they met the limo driver. "Ms. Harrison and Ms. Quincy I presume." They nodded and he opened the door. They both giggled because neither one had been in a limo before and climbed in. Once the limo driver was in the driver's seat, he looked back at the girls who were sitting there looking around. "Madison Square Garden, is that correct? He asked.

"Yes sir" Jude replied with a smile.

Jude looked over to Noelle in amazement. "My brother sure knows how to take of you." Noelle said with a grin on her face.

Jude just giggled. "Maybe I should just marry him now?" she laughed.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Madison Square Garden VIP area. The driver stopped the limo and went to open the girls' door. When he opened it Tommy was standing their waiting for them. He reached for Jude's hand to help her out of the limo, then Noelle's. They linked arms with Jude on one side and Noelle on the other as they walked in the door. When they walked backstage Tommy leaned over letting go of Noelle's arm and put both of his arms around Jude. "You look gorgeous."

"You're biased." She said with a giggle.

He looked up in thought for a minute then back down at Jude, "You may be right." They both laughed and he leaned in for a kiss.

After about two minutes of their making out Noelle was starting to get annoyed, although she was amused. She decided that there was one person that she wanted to see so she snuck away from the couple and went in search of Kwest. She looked around not seeing him so she decided that he was probably in his dressing room. She was nearly there when two large hands covered her eyes from behind. "Kwest." She gasped in surprise and turned around.

He was standing there with a single red rose in his mouth that he took out and gave to her. "Hi." He said with a smile that lit up his face.

"Hi, how are you?" She asked and smelt the rose.

"I'm good. It's really good to see you. I missed you." He said and opened his arms for a hug.

"Probably not as much as I've missed you." She said as she embraced him. She closed her eyes and took in his scent. She really didn't realize how much she had missed him until now.

"You guys are on in two minutes." The stage director came by and yelled.

The two pulled apart when they heard Noelle's name. "We've been looking for you." Jude said with a knowing smile.

"Well you guys were a little busy, so I decided that I would come find this man." She said and smiled at Kwest.

"You guys should get to your seats, shows about to start." Tommy said trying to get his sister away from his best friend.

"Ok, we'll see you after the show." Jude said and kissed Tommy.

"Yes you will." Tommy said suggestively making Jude blush.

"Quit." She said with a giggle and smacked his chest.

"Abusing me already? Damn ok no more limos for you." He said with a chuckle.

"You wouldn't make me walk." Jude said confidently as Tommy led her to the stairs.

"Oh really?" He challenged.

"Really."

"Fine you're right. I would never make you walk." He rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek. "Enjoy the show." He said and then he was gone.

Noelle and Jude walk down the stairs to the front row. "You and Kwest looked comfortable together." Jude said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well so did you and my brother." Noelle shot back.

"Touché, you really missed him huh?" Jude asked knowingly.

"Yeah I didn't know how much until I hugged him." Noelle nodded.

"I know the feeling.." Jude whispered.

Noelle decided to change the subject, "I can't believe we are in the front row of a Boyz Attack Concert. I never thought I would be front row of any show." she giggled. "It is pretty amazing. Maybe one day you will be performing to a live audience."

Jude rolls her eyes. "Yeah, in my dreams." The lights go dark and they knew the show was starting. Girls started screaming. Jude looks around and couldn't believe that all those girls were here for Tommy and Kwest. It just doesn't seem real. The lights flash and then the boys run out on stage... The audience is now screaming louder. Noelle and Jude look around and start to giggle almost tempted to cover their ears. Jude sees Tommy on stage he walks over to the edge of the stage in front of her and blows her a kiss. She smiles blowing him one back.

Noelle leans over and yells "You know every girl in here would die to have Tommy blow them a kiss."

Jude smiles and glances back at Tommy who has join the other guys in the middle of the stage. "Well sorry to tell them but he is all mine. They better keep their paws off otherwise they have to deal with me." She yelled back and they giggled.

Forty-five minutes and ten songs later, they leave the stage to change for the encore. After changing Tommy comes out on stage carrying a chair. The girls started screaming and yelling his name. Noelle and Jude rolled their eyes and chuckled but looked forward at him. He picked up his microphone and stops in the middle of the stage. "Ok guys lets settle down." He laughed. The room got eerily quiet. "Tonight I want to do something a little different. I have checked with the other guys and they are willing to help me out. There is a special girl in the audience that means the world to me and I would like to sing this next song to her. If she would please come on stage." Tommy walks to the side of the stage and puts out his hand asking for Jude to come up on stage.

Jude is completely embarrassed she doesn't know what to do. 'No way in hell I'm getting up on that stage!' She screamed in her head but felt her body rise out of her seat. 'Crap.' She met Tommy on the side of the stage.. He takes her hand and walks her over the chair in the middle of the stage.. "Jude Harrison ladies and gentleman." He side with a bright smile. "Jude I want you to know that I have never felt this way about anyone before. You make my heart beat go erratic just by being around you." Tommy then looks at the audience. "You guys ready for the last song?! It's a new one and it is very special to my heart." The audience goes wild but calms as they begin.

/watch?vsynhob08eA

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be, always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul...

yeah

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine, moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry, cmon let's try

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul...

Am I crazy for wanting you

baby do you feel you could want me too

There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul...

Ooooooh...

Beautiful Soul, yeah...

Ooooooh...yeah..

Your beautiful soul...

yeah

Jude sat there wiping the tears off of her face. She loved him so much, words could not explain. The song ended and the crowd went wild. Throughout the whole performance Tommy never took his eyes off Jude's and when it was over he pulled her out of her seat and kissed her. The kiss was so hot you could probably fry an egg. "I love you Jude." Tommy said into the microphone once they pulled away.

"I love you too." The audience heard every other word but knew what she meant and they again erupted into another roar of screams and applauses.

"Thank you for coming out everyone." The rest of the guys came out on stage.

"Yeah we really appreciate you supporting us." Chaz said into his mic and waved.

"Good night everyone." Bruno yelled and held up the peace sign.

"We love you guys." JP said taking his mic stand towards the back.

"Good night New York." Kwest waved.

Noelle met them in the back and as they emerged she quickly found Jude. "Oh my God that was so exciting." Noelle practically jumped on her.

"Wow calm down." Jude laughed. "I know he was so sweet. I didn't expect that." Jude shook her head in disbelief.

Tommy came up behind Jude and wrapped her in his arms. "I can't believe you did that." Jude said and kissed him when she turned around.

"I've been planning it since I asked you to come. Did you like it?" Tommy asked looking into her watery eyes.

Jude pursed her lips and sadly shook her head, "No, sorry." She looked up at him and his smile immediately fell. "I loved it." Jude giggled and kissed him.

Tommy started tickling her. "That was mean.." He said then noticed Noelle and Kwest talking.

Jude followed Tommy's gaze, "Tommy leave them alone." Jude shook her head.

"But she's my sister." Tommy looked at Jude. "Why pick my best friend?" it was his turn to shake his head.

"Look at it this way, she's my best friend and you're dating me and you're her brother. Kwest is your best friend and she is like my sister. I don't see the problem here. Kwest is a good guy, he'll take care of her." Jude said and laid a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, it's just she's my sister. I don't want her to be with anyone, but I want her to be happy. So for her sake, ok." Tommy sighed and looked away.

"Thank you." Jude kissed his cheek. "Let's go back to the hotel." Jude said giving him a seductive smile.

"I like the way you think Harrison." Tommy said once again wrapping his arms around Jude's waist. "Hey Noelle do you want to come with Jude and I or…" Tommy hesitated, "Do you want Kwest to take you home?"

Noelle smiled thankfully at Tommy, "No you go. I'm ok." She said and waved goodbye as they exited backstage. They were met by screaming fans who were pushed off my security guards and entered the limo.

Jude and Tommy couldn't wait for the elevator to open onto the tenth floor any longer. They were in a hot make out session when a little old couple came in with a startled look and a laugh. "Sorry." Jude said as she pulled away from Tommy.

"Don't worry dear, we were young once too." The old lady said and winked at Tommy.

The tenth floor door opened and they practically ran to Tommy's room. Jude barely got into the door when he pushed her up against it. He looked at her and slowed down by kissing her softly at first then deepening the kiss. There is so much passion and love. They can both feel just how much they love each other. Jude puts her arms around Tommy and pulls him close. Tommy takes his hands and starts to run them down to the hem of her dress lifting it a little. He feels her soft skin touch his hand... "I have missed your touch." he kissed her neck. "Your kiss." he kisses behind her ear. "I have just missed all of you so much."

Jude smiled. "It feels so good to be in your arms." He begins to slide his hands up her dress just as there is a loud knock on the door.. "JUDE, JUDE are you in there I need to talk to you" yells Noelle from the other side of the door.. Tommy sighs in disappointment. Jude looks over at him and gives him a sympathetic look. "Coming" Jude yells back. She straightens her dress and then leans over and kisses Tommy on the cheek. She then whispers in his ear. " I promise you can have me all to yourself later tonight." He grins "Promise ?" "I wouldn't have it any other way." She walks towards the door and Tommy walks into the bathroom. Jude opens the door to find Noelle standing there crying.

" Noelle " she says in shock

"What is wrong why are you crying".

"Jude I made a mistake."

"What kind of mistake ? It will be ok" Jude pulls Noelle into a hug "Shhh. It will be ok. Tell me what is wrong and I will help you."

Tommy starts to walk out of the bathroom and hears Jude and Noelle talking he hears Noelle crying just as about to walk out to see her. He hears Noelle say "Jude I am late." Tommy freezes he knows exactly what Noelle means by that..

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Jude froze "What do you mean late?" she asked, hoping what she was thinking was wrong.

"I think I might be pregnant." she said looking at the ground still crying.

Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He walked over to the door very angry. He grabbed the door opening it wider. "Who did you sleep with ?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Noelle didn't respond. "WAS IT KWEST?" he erupted.

Noelle winced at the tone of his voice but didn't say a word. She looked at the ground for a couple more seconds then up at Jude. The look she gave her was pleading. "DAMIT IT!" Tommy took in a breath trying to calm himself down.

Noelle, tell me who it is? Is it Kwest?" he asked again his voice slowly rising.

Jude turned around pulling away from Noelle. She puts her hands on Tommy's face and brings his face to hers. She presses her forehead against his.

"Please calm down she needs us now" she whispers.

Tommy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He turns around and walks back into the room. Jude pulls Noelle by the hand pulling her into the room behind her. She shuts the door and walks over to the bed. She looks over at Tommy who is leaning against the glass window just starring out not saying a word. She shakes her head she will talk to Tommy later right now she knows Noelle needs her.

She takes Noelle's hands and places them on her lap. "How long have you known?"

"3 days" she says in a low whisper but loud enough for both to hear.

"Who is the father?" Jude asks

Noelle starts to cry harder as Tommy starts to get more frustrated "NOELLE ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" he yelled.

Jude starts to get frustrated with Tommy. "Tommy Shut Up."

Tommy looked over at Jude with a shocked look on his face. "You can leave this doesn't concern you she is my sister I will handle this" he was pissed.

Jude could not believe his words "Screw you Tommy she is my best friend."

"Stop...Stop...Stop Fighting over me" Noelle cried.

"It's Kwest we were together the night before you guys left." she took a deep breath "When I went to tell him I found him kissing another girl.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Noelle watches Jude and Tommy leave out the back door. She turns around to search for Kwest. She opened the V.I.P. Room to find only J.P. in there.

"Do you know where Kwest is" she asks.

"Last I saw he walked into the green room. Green door down on the left." She nodes and walks out and down the hall.

She opens the door. She couldn't believe her eyes. A thin blond had Kwest up against the wall kissing him.

Kwest hears the presence of another person in the room and pushes the girl to the side as he sees Noelle.

"Noelle" he says in utter shock.

She doesn't respond just turns around and runs down the hall out the doors. On the way out she hears Kwest yelling her name but doesn't turn around as tears start to fall.

_**End of Flashback**_

"I am beating the shit out of him" Tommy picks up his jacket and opens the door walking out slamming the door closed. Jude runs to the door yelling down the hall. "Tommy please stop". He proceeds down the hall into the elevator ignoring her call.

Jude slams the door shut.

"I'm so sorry" Noelle whispers. Jude shakes her head "it's not your fault. You can't get upset we will make it through this. I promise you." She pulls Noelle into a hug. "What do you think Tommy is going to do to Kwest?" Noelle asks.

Jude shakes her head "I don't know but there's nothing we can do about it now let's go down to our room so you can try to get some sleep. I'm gonna take a shower then come back up to wait for Tommy. I can only hope he comes to his senses." Noelle nodes in agreement as they walk out the door heading to their room.

**Meanwhile **

Tommy walks to the hotel bar looking for Kwest. He had called Chaz and was told that Kwest was last saw in the bar. He starts looking around for a few seconds then he spots Kwest over at the end of the bar. Tommy walks over and grabs him by the shoulder and pushes him against the wall.

"What the hell is your deal man." Kwest could see Tommy was pissed.

"What the hell were you thinking? "

Kwest realizes that Tommy must have run into Noelle. "Whoa... I'm sorry about Noelle. I didn't mean to hurt her."

Tommy grabs him by the shirt again and slams him harder against the wall. "ARE YOU SORRY YOU SLEPT WITH HER?"

Kwest just shakes his head. "It was not like that. You know I care about her".

"Oh really so you slept with her, got her pregnant then moved on! Well screw you that is my sister." As soon as Tommy stopped talking he remembered by the look on Kwest face that Noelle hadn't told him she was pregnant yet.

Kwest's eyes got real big "She's pregnant?" he asked in shock. Tommy let go of him and starts to turn around.

Kwest grabbed his shoulder. "I didn't know. It wasn't like that I'm sorry man." before Kwest could finish Tommy pulled away and walked out the door.

As Tommy stated to walk back to the hotel he started to think about Kwest and his sister. He had known him since the 1st grade. They were best friends and no matter how pissed off he was right now he knew that Kwest would never intentionally hurt Noelle. He has always thought Kwest had thought of Noelle as a little sister. _'I guess he thought of her as more than a sister'_ . He couldn't believe what had happened tonight. The night had started out so good. He was so excited to have Jude and Noelle visiting for the next couple of days. He has planned a couple of surprises but now he wasn't sure if he could even get Jude to talk to him. He was in a blind rage when he had found out about Noelle. He felt so bad for the way he had acted to both Noelle and Jude but mainly to Jude. She had never done anything to him and he knew that she was trying to be there for Noelle. He knew he had to apologize.

When he came out of thought he was at his hotel room. As he opened the door and walked in he stopped at the sight of Jude. He took a deep breath and walked in and shut the door. Neither of them said a word. Tommy walked over to Jude who was sitting in a chair by the window he bend down and got on his knee's so he was eye level.

Jude looked over at him then back to the window. "Jude I am so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I love you "Tears started to come from her eyes. "Please don't cry."

He whispered as he used his thumb to wipe away the tears. "You really scared me I have never seen you like that" He leaned up and pulled her into a hug. "I know I was wrong I just lost it." She nodded.

"Tommy" She whispered he looked up into her eyes. "What would you do if I were pregnant?" his eyes got big.

"Are you?" he asked she shook he head.

"No I'm just asking."

He looked into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth.

"Well one day I want to have babies with you. Even though right now I don't think we are ready I would be happy."

She smiles. "I love you Jude that will never change." She pulled him into a kiss soft and gently but full of passion. He pulled away and stood up. Jude raised her eyebrows as leaned in and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He laid her down on the bed. He started to push up her shirt. As he lay soft kisses on her stomach.

"Tommy" she whispered. He lifted his head to look at her.

"Will you just hold me tonight?" Tommy hesitated at first because he wanted to show Jude just how much he loved her but then he thought back to earlier realizing that Jude was probably scared for Noelle and the last thing she would want is to have sex. He smiled and nodded. He pulled his shirt off and lay down next to her. He pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ok?" he whispers into her ear..

She nodded "That could have been us. We had sex that night." her voice is soft and Tommy knows she is scared. "I have never seen her that scared. I can't even begin to know how she feels."

Tommy squeezes her tighter.

"You never have to worry I will always be there for you Jude. I love you and I always will. Noelle will be fine we will be by her side the whole time." Jude turns over and looks into Tommy's eyes.

"How did I get so lucky?"Tommy shrugged his shoulders and grins. "I love you" she says. She pulls him close and kisses him softly then lays down in his arms to fall asleep.

_**Meanwhile back with Noelle**_

She is lying in bed looking up at the ceiling, thinking back about everything. _What am I going to do? How did I let this happen?_

She is brought out of thought by a loud banging on her door. She freezes and looks at the clock 2 AM. _Who is banging on the door?_ she thinks. The bang comes again. She gets up from the bed and walks over to the door.

"Who's there?" She yells.

"NNooeellee!" Came from the other side of the door.

Noelle froze. "Kwest is that you?"

"Yyeess." She hesitated then opens the door.

"Are you drunk?" she asks. He stumbles around in the hall.

"Kwest come in here before you get hurt." She pulls him by the hand and into her room. They both sit on the bed.

"Why are you so drunk?" she questions.

"I'm ssoorryy ." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

She knows that Kwest has probably talked to Tommy and that Kwest knows about her being pregnant. She doesn't know what to say. '_He obviously doesn't feel the same way I do. He was all over that girl.'_ She stands up and walks to the other bed.

"You can sleep in Jude's bed if you want I doubt Jude will be coming back." She doesn't look at him she knows that if she does she will start to cry again. She starts to get into bed as she hears Kwest.

"Noelle we need to talk."

"About what?" she asks hoping he would bring up anything other than her being pregnant.

"Noelle" he walked over to her and sat down on the bed. "Right now I don't know what to say or do to make you feel better. You mean so much to me and right now I feel like the worst person on the planet."

He looked over to see Noelle crying. "Please don't cry it makes me feel worse."

He leaned over and pulled her into a hug. She resisted at first but he held on tight not letting her go. She finally gave in and hugged him back. It felt so good. She had tried to be so strong but she finally let it all go when they hugged. She felt comfortable and safe. Tears were coming down her face but neither said a word. Noelle pulled away and little and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Can you just hold me for the night and we can pretend everything is ok" He nodded and lay back on the bed. Even though Kwest knew that they needed to talk and that saying the night with her might not be the best idea. He knew that she needed him. Noelle lay down next to him. Kwest put his arms around her placing then on her stomach. They both got chills as they realized what was growing inside of her stomach. Kwest squeezed her tight as they feel asleep.

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS****

**Hope you all love it** Please Review !!!**


	12. Chapter 12

****Thanks for all the reviews!!! Here is the next chapter!! It is the longest chapter yet!!! I hope you love it!!! *****

**CHAPTER 12**

The sun was shining through the window as Tommy woke up. As he opened his eyes he saw Jude in his arms. He smiled at how good it felt to have her next to him. He turned over gently trying not to wake her but as soon as he let go of her she opened her eyes smiling as she looked up to see him standing above her.

"Where are you trying to escape to?" She asks.

He grins, "Not Far."

Jude moved a little pushing off the sheet. Then stretched her arms and legs trying to wake herself up. Tommy glanced at her and as she stretched her shirt rode up revealing her flat stomach. Tommy felt himself get hard just by starring at her bare skin. Tommy leaned over the bed and started kissing her stomach. Softly at her belly button then further up. He paused and looked at her. She looked at him with a smile and nodded encouraging him to continue. He pushed up her shirt revealing her breasts. He took one of her nipples into his mouth. Jude gasped. He swirled his tongue along the nipple. "Oh Tommy" Jude moaned. Tommy then switched to the other one. Jude's hands went into Tommy's hair as she let out another moan. Tommy took his hand and started to rub Jude's core through her shorts. "Please don't stop." Tommy lifted this head and lifted himself up to meet Jude's face. He pressed his lips against her. It was rough and full of lust. Jude pulled back and looked in Tommy's eyes. She could see how much he wanted her. "Tommy I want you." she paused. "All of you." Tommy leaned down and captured her lips again just as Jude's cell phone started to ring. Tommy pulled away "Just ignore it." Jude said capturing his lips again.

He pulled away again, "It could be important.." Jude leaned over picking her cell phone. Looking at the screen, she took a deep breath. "It's my mom you have to be quiet. She doesn't know about us yet." Jude sits up and answers the phone. "Hi Mom" Tommy kissed Jude on the cheek and gets up going to the bathroom to shower.

Fifteen minutes later Tommy comes from the bathroom all dressed. Jude is sitting on the bed looking though a magazine.

"About Time" she teased and he comes over and kisses her.

"What did your mom have to say?" he asked

"Just wanted to make sure I was staying out of trouble." she smirked innocently

He smirks "Oh really did you tell her you were with me all night screaming my name " he laughs.

Jude hits him in the arm. "Tommy." She giggled.

"Just kidding babe"

"So where are you off to in a hurry?" she asks.

He sits down next to her on the bed "I was thinking about going to talk to Noelle before she can run off."

She kisses him on the forehead. "I think that is a great idea.. While you guys talk I will get ready since all my stuff is there."

He smiles "Are you ready then?" she nodes and grabs his hand as they walk out the door.

**Meanwhile with Noelle **

Both of them had slept so well.. The past couple of nights since Noelle has found out she was pregnant she had not slept well at all. She began to stir until she realized that Kwest was next to her. She just stared at him. 'What am I going to do? I wish we could just stay like this forever.' Noelle was brought out of thought as Kwest opened his eyes. He saw Noelle just staring at him and smiling.

"Good Morning" he whispered.

"Good Morning " she whispered back.

She turned her head a little bashful she had never woke up next to a guy before. To Kwest It felt so right to be lying down next to her. He knew that they needed to talk but he wanted to put it off as long as possible. He knew she would cry and he hated it when she cried. He wasn't sure what came over him but feeling her up against him turned him on. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this but couldn't help it. There was nothing but silence. They both weren't' sure what to say. Noelle turned her head to look at Kwest. Once Kwest saw all the hurt in her eyes it killed him. He wanted to take it away. "Kwest" Noelle began to talk but was shocked when she was cut off by Kwest pushing his lips against hers. They knew they should pull away but it felt so right. Kwest got up and leaned over her not breaking the kiss. He was now on top of her. She could feel his erection through their clothes but she didn't know if it was just morning wood or it was because of her. They were in a heated make out session when the door opened.

Jude walked in and froze turning around immediately shocked. Tommy walked in behind her and once he saw Jude turned around he looked up and froze also.

"What the hell is going on?!" he yelled. Kwest immediately got off Noelle and got up from the bed. Kwest didn't know what to say. Jude pulled Tommy into the hall.

Then poked her head back in "I'll give you 5 minutes before I let him back in." She shut the door and walked over to Tommy, She could tell he was mad.

"Tommy look at me." he took a deep breath. He knew he could not yell at her. He turned his head.

"I can't believe Noelle? What is she thinking." he shook his head.

"Tommy maybe they worked it out I don't know but you need to relax, because no matter, what we have to support her."

He pulled her into a hug and rested his head on top of hers. "How did I get so lucky" she smiled.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she whispered.

Just then the door opened and they saw Noelle in the door way.

"Please don't yell at him. I ask him to spend the night." She pleaded desperately.

"I'm not going to yell. I was just…shocked." Tommy said his face softening . "I was actually coming to apologize to you Noelle."  
Noelle raised her eyebrows. "What did you do to my brother." she asked Jude teasingly.

Tommy walked over and hugged Noelle. "I'm sorry." Noelle nodded. She then opened the door allowing them to come in.

They walked it to see Kwest sitting over by the window.. "Hi Jude, Tommy" Kwest nodded. Not sure what else to say.

"Good morning Kwest" Jude said. Tommy ignored him. He knew that he was not going to be able to forgive him for a while and that if he opened his mouth they would probably fight.

Jude spoke up breaking the silence. "Well I don't know what you want to do today but I was hoping to see New York."

"Well Why don't you and Tommy go sightseeing. Noelle suggested. I am not sure how I will be feeling and Kwest and I need some time to talk."

she explained.

She nodded then turned to Tommy. "That's a great idea, all I need to do is change clothes then we can go."

Tommy nodded. He knew it was awkward with Kwest and wanted to get out of the room. "Well while you do that I'm going to go down to the concierge and see what things they recommend." He gave he a forced smirk.

Jude walked over to Tommy and kissed him gently "Ok see you down there is fifteen minutes."

Tommy started to walk towards the door but paused and looked back, "Looks like it might rain so dress warm."

She smiled and walked into the bathroom.

"Bye Noelle, call me if you need anything." he said before walking out the door.

Jude emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later in her dark jeans and pink tank top. Noelle started to laugh

"I thought Tommy told you to dress warm." Jude smiled

"I am." she pulled out her white hoodie putting it on. "See!" she smiled and walked over to Noelle and pulled her into a hug. "If you need me call me no matter what." she whispered then pulled away. "Bye Kwest no hurting her today ok?" he nodded as Jude walked out.

As Jude exited the elevator she saw Tommy over at the concierge desk. She could tell the girl was flirting because the slut was leaning over the desk. Jude tensed, the girl was petite and very pretty everything he would want. Tommy saw Jude out of the corner of his eye walking slowly towards him. He turned away and waved her over once she was close he wrapped his arms around her and leaned down and kissed her..

"Amanda" he said looking up at the girl "This is my girlfriend Jude." Jude smiles at her but she noticed Amanda was giving her a stare down.

Once Tommy looked back at Amanda her face expression changed into a flirtatious smile.

"Well I think you are all set. Have a great time."

She then looked over at Tommy "And remember, if there is anything else I can do for you just call." Tommy nodded. He knew that she had been flirting with him but he didn't care he was not interested. He pulled Jude away from the desk and started walking to the door.  
"Come on the car is waiting." She smiled back at him.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered as they walked. "You know you're the only one I want." She smiled he knew exactly what to say to make her feel better "I love you."

She smirked. "So where are we off to?"

"That my dear is a surprise, but I have it all planned out so don't worry."

**Ten minutes later **

The car stopped Tommy got out then helped Jude out. The driver came around and handed him a blanket and picnic basket. Jude smiles  
Mr. Quincy everything is all set up over there on the hill." the driver informed him. He nodded and grabbed Jude's hand and started to walk towards the stop he had pointed to.

"Central Park I assume?" Jude asked.

"Yes, you definitely can't visit New York without coming here. I figured we would have a nice quiet picnic."

"That sounds great." She smiled then paused "but do you think it's safe? I don't want a mob of girls swarming us." She teased.

He smiled "Well thanks for looking out for me but I have it taken care of!" He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and baseball cap from the picnic basket.

"See" he smiled

"Are you sure about this?" She questioned now serious.

He laughed, "Relax I have two body guards over there." he pointed them. Two big guys were dressed in maintenance outfits.. She giggled, way to blend in, they look like they should be in a wrestling match."

He chuckled, "I get only the best when I'm with my baby." Shrugging he leaned in and gave Jude a sweet kiss. "Thanks for this."

She looked around while Tommy laid the blanket down. "Any time." He said as they sat down.

They spent the afternoon laughing and giggling enjoying their picnic. After they ate they walked around sightseeing for a while. By the time they got back to the car Tommy was carrying Jude on his back because her feet hurt. They decided to heat to Times Square and walked around checking out some studios. After spending an hour there the two returned to the hotel.

"Tommy that was an amazing." She smirked mischievously, "Too bad I had to spend it with you." She shook her head and sighed sadly.

He scoffed, "Well I'm sorry if I ruined it for you." He glared playfully, and started down the hallway.

She giggled, "Well I guess it's ok." He turned around and she ran and jumped in his arms. He growled and spun her around giving her a sweet kiss.

"Seriously, that was really special, because I got to spend it with you." She looked up at him as he set her down.

She leaned in and kissed him. "Just wait until tonight." He smirked as he opened the door.

Jude grinned "You planned more?"

"It's a surprise you have 3 hours to get ready and I'm not telling you where we are going so don't even try it!"

"Tommy" Jude wined then stuck her lip out to give him her sad face. Tommy leaned in and kissed her cheek then whispered into her ear. "Not

going to work. I will make a request though. Make sure the dress has easy access." She grinned

"What for?" she asked sarcastically.

He smiled "You will definitely find out why later." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"ooo, I'm looking forward to it. Now I have to go." She kissed him then walked over to the elevators.

Once she opened the door she saw Kwest and Noelle sitting over at the table.

"Hey guys am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"No Kwest was actually just leaving" Noelle said as Kwest stood up

"Oh Good, because I totally need your help. I need a dress for tonight and fast. "

Kwest laughed "You have fun today?"

Jude smiled "It was amazing."

Kwest walked over and gave Noelle as hug then walked over to the door.

"Bye Jude"

"See ya "Jude waved.

As soon as the door closed Noelle turned to Jude "Ok spill, what happened with Tommy? Where did he take you?"

" I will tell you everything but first we need to go shopping ." Noelle reached for her purse. She went to open the door but Jude startled her by saying more loudly than necessary, "wait!"

Noelle turned around. "what's wrong ?"

"We are not going anywhere until you tell me what happened with Kwest. They walked back and sat on the bed. "So what happened? Jude asked

_**Flashback**_

_"Do you have feelings for that girl you were kissing last night?" Noelle asked in a low tone afraid of the answer._

_"No, she's just a groupie that comes to every concert. She has been trying to get with me." He answered honestly._

_"Oh, so you have never slept with her?" Noelle knew Kwest has a reputation and he usually didn't turn down girls, especially girls that looked like her. _

_She smirked 'Look at what happened with me' she thought_

_Kwest sighed "I did but it didn't mean anything." _

_Before he could finish Noelle started to get up and headed for the door. He grabbed her by the arm _

_"Please just listen." Noelle could feel the tears forming in her eyes. _

_"It was before like 2 years ago. Way before you." _

_Noelle didn't respond she just nodded. Kwest walked them over to the bed to sit. _

_"Noelle I don't want to hurt you I want to be there for you and the baby." _

_Noelle now had tears running down her face as Kwest continued. "You are special to me. I have strong feeling for you." he paused "I always have, but I have always known you were off limits. Tommy is like a brother to me. I never wanted to hurt him and now I don't know if he will ever forgive me or talk to me again. "He sighed with a pained face._

_"I'm sorry" Noelle whispered. _

_"You have nothing to be sorry for." He shook his head pulling her into a hug._

_"Why don't we take things slow? I'll be back in 6 weeks then we can figure everything ok. But no matter what I will be there for you and this baby." _

_Noelle beamed, "Ok."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"So are you ok with everything?" Jude asked. Noelle just shrugged "I know you're scared but we will get through this together."

"You are the best you know that" Noelle said

"What can I say? You got lucky." Jude smirked with a shrug.

Noelle got up and pulled Jude with her, "Come on you are going to have an awesome time tonight and you have to look hot..."

2 and-a-half hours later Jude walked out of the bathroom. She had on a red twisted Halter Party dress. It had a halter neckline and scalloped bodice. The back featured straps that crisscrossed with a loose gathered skirt. It was short in length and fell short on her thighs.

"Damn my brother is not going to be able to keep his eyes off of you!" Noelle said

"Really? Just his eyes I was hoping his hands." Jude laughed.

"Ok, I don't need to hear that!" she grimaced and laughed."Well I probably won't be seeing you until tomorrow so have lots of fun!" Noelle smirked teasingly. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do!"

Jude walked out of the elevator and immediately saw Tommy standing all dressed up in a tux holding a rose.

He could not believe his eyes "Wow" he said breathlessly as she walked up to him.

"What?" She smirked "Do you like?"

"Oh definitely." He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her softly then pulled away. "You look amazing."

"You look pretty good yourself Mr. Quincy." she smiled.

He held her hand and walked out the front doors where the limo was waiting. "So where are we off too?" she asked knowing he wouldn't tell

her.

"Surprise Surprise, baby" he said as he helped her get in the limo then got in as well.

The Drive came around and opened the door after stopping fifteen minutes later. Tommy got out first then held out is hand to help Jude out. Jude looked up. As soon as she stepped out she recognized the place.

"Welcome to the empire state building" the doorman said as he opened the door.

Tommy looked over at Jude "I have reserved the observation deck for the evening. I wanted you to be able to see all of New York." She hugged him.

"I have always wanted to see this place." he grabbed her hand and walked into the lobby.

The receptionist walked over to them. "Welcome Mr. Quincy." Tommy shook the gentleman's hand

"Is everything ready?" he asked.

"You're all set. Take the elevator to the 86th floor."

"Thank you" Tommy said as he and Jude walked into the elevator.

"Tommy is this a bad time to tell you I am scared of heights." She asked with a shy nervous look on her face.

Tommy wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her against him. "I'll be right beside you the whole time." She leaned up and kissed him gently in the beginning but the kiss got deeper and more passionate. Tommy's tongue slid into her mouth. The passion between them was taking over. Tommy pushed Jude against the elevator wall. His hands held on to her hips at first then he let one of his hands travel down to her thighs. He pushed her dress up a little and started rubbing her sensitive spot on the outside of her thong. It made her go crazy. He could feel her wetness through her panties.

"You are so wet!" She giggled.

The elevator stopped and opened. Tommy pulled away. Jude pulled down her dress and straightened her hair. She then grabbed Tommy's arm and walked out.

As she stepped out of the elevator she stopped and looked around in aw! There was dim lighting as far as she could see over by the window there was a table set up for them. It had candles and different colored rose petals. Off to the right there was a piano.  
She looked over to Tommy. "You did all this for me?" she asked amazed.

He smiled "I would do anything for you. You are just lucky being famous has its perks." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "Come on lets go see the view." Tommy said as he pulled away. He took her hand and walked towards the glass window. Jude stopped when they started to get close. Tommy could tell by the look in her eyes that she was getting nervous. "Baby I promise you'll love it." She took a deep breath and starting walking again until she came up to the glass.. She was in shock she could see the whole city. Lights everywhere.

"This is so beautiful thank you so much." he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on top of hers.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too" he replied.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Starving as usual" she laughed.

They walked over to the table and Tommy pulled Jude's chair out, Then sat in his.

"I hope it's ok I already decided what we are having. I had to have it delivered."

"Of course what are we having?" before he could answer the waiter came over with the food.

"Spaghetti and meatballs yummy. This is one of my favorites." He smirked.

"Ya I guess Noelle helped me out a little." The waiter placed a large dish of spaghetti with two forks in front or them.

"I figured we could share." Jude smiled.

"When did my boyfriend become such a romantic?" She giggled.

The next half hour they ate, laughed and joked while admiring the amazing view. After they finished eating, Tommy stood up and walked over to the pianist. After whispering something he walked back over to the table.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Absolutely"

They walked over to the window. Tommy wrapped his arms around her as the music started to play.

As Jude leaned against Tommy she closed her eyes 'This feels so good. I am so happy. I don't want to go back to missing him' He could tell she

was tense.

"What's on your mind?" She looked up at him.

"Just going to miss you when I leave."

He used his finger to lift her chin as he looked into her eyes. "I love you and I want us to just enjoy our time together, No sadness" She nodded..

They spent the rest of the night dancing and looking out into the beautiful city. They then proceeded back to the hotel. Once they were at the hotel they decided Jude would go back to her room to talk to Noelle and change then go back to Tommy's room.  
As they walked out of the elevator Tommy stopped and pulled Jude into a kiss.

"Don't forget your mine tonight." He started to kiss her neck then her collarbone

"Tommy " Jude said as she pulled back. Tommy groaned and sighed heavily.

"I won't be long I promise."

"Ok" he said as he watched her turn around and walk to her room once she was far another away he turned and proceeded to his room,

Jude slide the key card in the door and opened it. When she walked in she didn't see anyone She called out  
"Noelle I'm Back." But there was no answer.

She paused instantly as she heard a male voice coming from the bathroom.. Then she heard Noelle giggling. Jude knew not to interrupt. She rushed out the door. Once outside the door opened her phone and send a text to Noelle.

J/N- Won't be coming back tonight. Call me if you need me. HAVE FUN!

She shut her phone and walked over to Tommy's door. She slid the card in and opened the door. She didn't see Tommy but heard the shower running. She shook her head 'what is it with showers?' Well I guess I could wash up' She pulled her dress over her head. Then unclasped he bra and removed her panties. She walked over to the door. She paused at first 'am I really going to do this. Hell yes' she smiled then opened the door.

****Please REVIEW*** I am already working on next chapter... More reviews I get the fastest I will post....... :)


End file.
